Mr Nushi
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: AU- 'There he was. Leaning against the gate, in all his olive-eyed ,short-dark-emerald-haired glory. His figure was perfect, his manners impeccable, and his presence intoxicating.' hakuXchihiro OOC -reviews would make my day! please R&R! ONESHOT-for now


hey there, eternalhappieness here!

i know, i know, i should be woking on 'homecoming', i just couldnt let this one go to waste!

anyway, this is dedicated to someone special- i know that your out of reach, but i cant help but feel drawn too you anyway

this ones super AU and OOC-but i really like it! :)

disclaimer:i dont own anything!

oh, and

_'thinkning'_

"talking"

* * *

><p>There he was. Leaning against the gate, in all his olive-eyed ,short-dark-emerald-haired glory. His figure was perfect, his manners impeccable, and his presence intoxicating.<p>

"Chihiro!" my best friend, Lynn Yoshiyuki, snapped me out of my daydreaming with her shrill voice. "Are you ogling Mr. Nushi again?" I sighed. Yes, that's right. This oh-so perfectly mysterious man was a teacher. A 21-year-old teacher. WAY out of reach for a 13-year old high school student like me.

I'm completely average, with medium-length brown locks, an alright figure, and average charm. My best friend, Lynn, was what every girl wanted to be, long brown locks, perfect figure, lots of charm.

"Seriously, Chihiro, I don't get why you're so hung up on him! I mean, sure he's hot, but this level of obsession CANT be healthy."

Mr. Kôhaku Nushi was a learning support teacher, with mesmerizing olive eyes and short, perky deep emerald locks. He was perfectly polite to every girl he talks to, teachers and students alike, and has 90% of the female population of our school, Tsukishima high, under his oblivious thumb.

Boys wanted to be him, and girls wanted to be with him-sadly, I being one of the more 'in-deep fangirls' , as Lynn has taken to labeling me.

"I'm sorry, Lynn, you know I can't help it! There's just something about him that-""draws you in, I know, I know! I just worry for you, honey, that's all." I smiled at Lynn, concern practically dripping from her eyes, and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks Lynn. Anyway, id better go. Ill see you later!" "See you honey." It was the end of the school day, and Mr. Nushi had a habit of leaning against the gate of our school, giving the girls a chance to ogle and the guys to envy.

But he looked so oblivious to it all, just staring up at the clouds, taking them in with no hint of emotion on his face. I lingered, taking a moment to take a mental picture of his face, then, with a final sigh, I ran.

[a few days later]

Ran poured down. The school yard was empty, everyone having gone hoe by now. Everyone but me.

"Why does the library have to be so warm? I always fall asleep in there!" though the shoe-change room I went, as empty as the rest of the school, tripping over flat ground and dropping things I forgot I was clutching, like my yellow notebook and sparkly purple hair tie a old lady once gave me on a trip to hot-springs.

I clumsily slipped on my change of shoe, dug though my schoolbag for my umbrella. "Id better hurry, mum might be worried.."

My thoughts crossed to Mr. Nushi, and my mood soured as I ran out into the rain, caring nothing for my appearance.

_'no point in hoping, Mr. Nushi is probably not even-'_ I stopped short. _'-there.' _But I was wrong. There he stood, leaning against to gate as usual.

His usually perky hair was flattened, and his muscular-yet slim form was drenched from the onslaught of rain.

'He might get a cold…' careful to make as little sound as possible, I walked around to gate to where he was standing, angling my umbrella to keep as much moisture off him as possible.

He didn't register my presence until a few seconds later, when his olive eyes opened in shock and he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to surprise you. I just don't want you to get sick. Here" I gestured to my umbrella. "You can borrow it, if you just want to stay here for a while. My house isn't far from here." That was a big lie-my house was 6 train stops from my school, but that didn't matter.

The shock in his eyes cleared, leaving only confusion and curiosity, and he took the umbrella from my hand. "See you later." I gave him a friendly smile, then turned and ran, trying to shield myself from the rain as much as possible with my book bag. _'goodbye, Mr. Nushi.'_

[the next day]

"Chihiro? Chihiro?CHIHIRO!" Lynn was getting rather frustrated, waving her arms in front of my eyes."what's with you today? I've called you, like, a million times! Its lunch lets go to the library!"

"Alright…" though the moment had passed, my mind refused to leave those few moments I had Mr. Nushi to myself-completely. Lynn dragged me though the halls of our school towards the library- I was struggling to finish a book I held in my hands.

"Right. Sorry, Lynn, I'm sorta out of it today." "no kidding! Does this have something to do with-"

"hello. "a new voice, deep and masculine entered to conversation, and Lynn stopped abruptly, causing me to bump into her and look up. "Me?" Lynn pointed toward her chest, clearly confused.

"No, her." The incarnation of pure perfection, Mr. Nushi, was pointing at me. "Umm..Hi.." _'Oh, please! Ages of planning this moment, and all you can say is HI?'_

" Kohaku Nushi. i apologise for my inexcusable behavior yesterday, Miss Ognio, is it?" "Yes, but please, just call me Chihiro." "Right, well, anyway, thank you very much for your kindness yesterday, miss Chihiro, I really do appreciate it. I believe this-"he presented my umbrella, which I took with unsteady hands "is yours."

"Yes, thank you." "No, miss Chihiro, thank you. if there is any way I can replay you..?" "Well, I'm free this afternoon.." "Well, ill meet you at the gate then. I look forward to getting to know you." He smiled curtly, and walked right past a shell-shocked Lynn and I.

_'I look forward to getting to know you…'_

And that was just the begininng.

* * *

><p>what do you think?<p>

reveiws would make me happy!

anyway, i might continue this after i finish homecomeing!

thanks to everyone who read homecoming and reviewed-this is my gift to you!

anyway, later mater!

till next time!

much love xx

eternalhappieness :3


End file.
